1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball end hex wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. M284495 shows a ball end hex wrench. The hex wrench includes a ball end adapted for driving an object. Generally, the object has a hole defined therein for receiving the ball end. In this hex wrench, the ball end includes a recess defined therein. Further, a detent ball and a spring are disposed in the recess. The detent ball is moveable in the recess and positionable at a position that includes a portion disposed outside an opening of the recess. Moreover, the detent ball has a spherical shape and is resiliently biased by the spring to abut against a periphery of the hole of the object. According to the patent, the resiliently biased detent ball allows the ball end to be engaged and disengaged from the hole of the object more easily, the hole of the object to be less likely to become damaged, and operating the hex wrench to drive the object more effortlessly. However, a problem that the detent ball and the spring suffer is that they are liable to be damaged when a relative large resistance force is overcome in order to drive the object. Another problem is that installation of the detent ball and the spring are laborious. Additionally, it becomes easier for the hex wrench to turn relative to the object, so the object is not driven as the hex wrench is operably moved in this regard.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.